Perceived untouchable
by slyangelm02
Summary: Edward Cullen the school bad boy and drug dealer, Bella the love of his life. Something threatens to tear them apart. thinking they are untouchable they head out on there own. Rated M for violence, language and lemons
1. Intro

**Ok so I started this story in 2011 and had a lot of things happen. I am currently going through this story to fix issues, remember where I was heading with it. I will be removeing the original chapters so I can edit the story and get this all figured out. **

**As for my long absence… well I got married and things went pretty bad and my children had some health issues come up. I am thinking of writing a story about it. Thank you everyone who has stuck it out! **

**Here is the intro to this story…. Was a part of chapter one but I decided to change it up a bit… **

**Thank you!**

**As always review! **

**Still looking for a beta….**

**I do not own any twilight SM does I just like to use her characters In my crazy world!**

…**.. **

**(Unkpov)**

Chatter could be heard throughout the hallways of Forks High. Suddenly the doors banged open and silence surrounded us as Bella made her appearance. She walks down the hall and acts as if we are invisible; no one says anything or approaches her. She is a goddess, untouchable. The girls glare at her, as the guys myself included watch her in awe as if her presence is a gift that has been bestowed upon us. She acts as if she owns the place, looking straight ahead not acknowledging a single soul.

She is beautiful, with long brown hair that ends in a slight curl at her hips. Today she wears a little black top with fishnet sleeves, a black and green skirt that has chains going in different directions hanging from it. To complete the look she has black stockings that go to her mid-thigh with a little green bow at the top. On her feet, she wears boots.

We all watch as she walks right up to Edward. Edward Cullen the schools bad boy he deals drugs, parties and has Bella's complete attention. He smiles as she approaches him wrapping his arm around her middle pulling her in for a kiss. When they break apart he looks around daring anyone to try them, but by now everyone knows better even the teachers. They hold hands as the bell rings and head to class. Everyone looks on watching them as they go our own untouchable famous couple.


	2. Untouchable love

**Ok So I have gone through and fixed/ changed some things in this chapter. Again sorry for the long absence and take down/edit/re-write of this story.. I'm hoping I can start updated regularly again. Anyway enjoy and please review!**

**Sorry its short… I did some editing and put the introduction into a separate chapter. The next chapter should be longer. I didn't change much trying to stick close to original story.**

**Still looking for a beta….**

**I do not own any twilight SM does I just like to use her characters In my crazy world!**

…**.**

**(BPOV)**

All morning only one word has been running through my head. Want. I want him; I want to be his forever. He always claims to want the same, but lately I feel as if he is hiding something. Hmmm. I wonder if my dark knight is sheathing his sword elsewhere. Ha! I doubt it, though it would not matter if he was. I am his, he is mine. I sigh loudly I hate biology class. Today I can't seem to pay attention so instead I write.

Longing, loving, demanding

Sweet, sweet intimacy

Wanting, breathing, taking

Innocent hearts break

Suddenly my paper is gone from under my pen. I look up to see Mr. Banner holding my paper, but instead of looking at me, he is glaring over my shoulder. That's when I notice the hand griping his wrist. Edward. I turn to look at my protector and smile. Edward always there to put a stop to any infraction against my person, Mr. Banner should have known better.

"Mr. Cullen, if you would release my arm." Mr. Banner stated impatiently. Edward of course ignored the request.

"Please release the paper Mr. Banner." It was phrased like a question but I knew better.

"No, Mr. Cullen I will not. This is none or your concern; take your seat Mr. Cullen before you are also reprimanded." Uh oh bad move teach, you're in danger now.

Edward smirked and moved his beautiful green eyes to me. Seeing my smile, he turned his attention back to the pathetic excuse of a teacher. Gripping the man's arm Edward put pressure on a rather painful pressure point causing the man to gasp. He then twisted Mr. Banners arm ever so slightly. Coming nose to nose with the shocked man.

"You will give my girl back her poem and you will do it now." He seethed.

He gave the teachers arm a little more of a twist causing him to drop my paper which I quickly grabbed and placed in my bag. Picking up Edwards bag as he let go of the shivering man, but alas, the fat ass was still blocking my exit I decided to be polite.

"Mr. Banner please move." When he did not respond, I simply pushed him, not hard just enough to get him out of my way taking Edwards hand as he pulled me towards the back of the class. At this point, the mumbling idiot snapped out of his shock.

"Were do you think you are going! Sit down you both have detention."

We just continued are way to the door laughing at him, Edward suddenly stopped looking up at Mr. Banner smirked and then pulled me into a kiss. Not just any kiss this was a panty-dropping kiss. He pulled me flush against him sliding his hand down my body and grabbing my ass pushing it into his groin, all the while he flicked off the shocked teacher. Breaking the kiss Edward looked directly at him.

"Does that answer your question Mr. Banner?"

With that, we walked out and headed towards the parking lot. As we climbing into Edwards car Mr. Banner came running out of the school entrance. Before his eyes found us, Edward peeled out of the parking lot. As we neared his house he placed his hand on my thigh, slowly moving it up and under my skirt. His fingers found my apex; he slipped them into me and worked my body as only he could. "Mhmm." I moan and spread my legs wider. God I love how he touches me. Fuck, I love him so much all else is irrelevant.

We pull up to his house, I pout as he removes his fingers and parks in the circular driveway. He gets out walking to my side of the car opens my door taking my hand and leading me into his home. We quickly climb the stairs and enter his room. As soon as I enter I start undressing, he enters behind me locking the door. I throw my shirt on the floor where his soon follows I continue to add my clothing to the pile as he turns on his stereo. Music pulses through the room, A Perfect Circle. I turn around to face him completely undressed and he smiles at me, he walks up to me placing one hand behind my head and pulling my lips to his before pulling back and biting my neck. Fuck I love it when he does that!

He pulls me against him I love the way his body feels against mine, he lays us onto the bed as we fall he grinds into me. Grabbing my hands, he raises them above my head holding them there with one of his own. His other hand was now free to run down my body, as he kisses me. I lift my legs up on either side of him to give him better access he smirks against my lips. Taking my lower lip between his teeth biting down, I moan. He brings his neck near my mouth I need no further encouragement. I bite him hard. He moans and pushes into me roughly.

When did he get his boxers off?

"Fuck baby! I love it when you do that shit, bite me harder." He moans out. So I do just that, he moved his hips back and snapped them forward hard. He starts a fast and rough rhythm. At this pace he won't last long. Grabbing my legs He hooks them over his shoulders making him go so much deeper. I yell out his name. Fuck almost there…

Suddenly a loud knock sounded in the room, we ignored the banging on his door.

The banging became more frantic when a shrill voice made its way to us. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Open this damn door!" his mother.

Edward started moving faster within me, causing me to cry out again. I smirk at him, he just doesn't care and he is fucking beautiful like this. Sweat soaked hair, pounding into my body. He only cares for me, his women. I feel the pressure so sweet, I cum hard around him screaming his name. A few more thrust and he is thrown into his own bliss. Normally we do not like this intimacy rushed but with his mother threatening to break down the door, we didn't have time for much.

Slowly we both rose and started to clean up. He walks to the stereo and turns it down a bit, so his mother will stop screaming. I just chuckle and put on one of his t-shirts and lay on his bed. He looks at me shaking his head and unlocks the door wearing just his boxers.

"Yes Esme?" he asks her sweetly as she walks into the room. Her face is red with anger; she ignores me as if I'm not here.

"Edward, please tell me what you think you are doing?" she yells.

He simply raises an eyebrow.

"You harass a teacher, twist his arm and let your girlfriend push him!" she practically growled the word girlfriend as if it was dirty. "Leave school, come here and proceed to have sex in my house!"

He started to laugh. God how I love him.

"Mom." He stated through his chuckles. "That teacher grabbed Bella first and yes to everything else." My man had no fear.

She stood there for a moment and then sighed. "You can deal with your father; I suggest Bella leaves before he gets home." She walks out of the room.


	3. Endangered

**Thank you all for your patients… here is chapter 2… last chapter tonight.. re vamped but mostly the same. **

…**.. **

**(Bpov)**

We sit quietly smoking our cigarettes, blowing the smoke out of the window.

"You're quiet today." Edwards mumbles as he takes the last drag of his gig throwing the butt into the can sitting on the window seal.

"I was plenty loud while you fucked me." I retort.

Running his hand through his hair, something he does when he is thinking to hard or nervous. I think it's a cute habit. Looking into my eyes he studies me for a moment. "Baby what is wrong?"

Sighing I kiss him. "Edward I just want to stay with you and forget about everyone else and just take off. Just us."

He smirks leaning in for a kiss whispering against my lips. "One day love, one day."

A while later Edward walks me out to his car. His father pulled up throwing his car into park. We paused to see what he had to say. He got out of his vehicle making his way over to us in an angry stride.

"Edward get in the house, Bella you are to leave and not come back until further notice." He grounds out in a dismissing tone. I laugh turning to Edward I kiss him deeply, not caring his angry father is standing there. Breaking the kiss he leads me around to the driver side of his car handing me his keys. Kissing me one last time before smacking my ass. "I Love you." He whispered.

As I climbed into the car and he turns back to me. "Pick me up tomorrow morning baby." I close the door and watch as he walks over to his father. Starting the car I glance one last time at the boy who held my soul before heading down the long driveway towards the main rd.

Sighing as I approach my house, time to face the music. Surprised to find the house is empty, guess I'll have to wait till later to deal with my father. I head upstairs to the bathroom and take a long relaxing shower; the scolding water helps wash away the stress. Stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel I jump when I hear my father's booming voice make its way up to me. "Isabella Marie!"

"I'll be down in a minuet Charlie I just got out of the shower!" I yell down the steps, a moment later I hear him in the kitchen. Walking into my room I hurry to get dressed the longer my father thought about things the angrier he became. It is always better to just get it over with. Soon I was heading down the stairs. Charlie is not someone to be kept waiting. Don't get me wrong I fight him on occasion but he can be cruel and sometimes it's just easier to keep my mouth shut at least until I can leave.

"Hey Charlie, how was your day?" I ask as I take my seat at the table. He was fixing himself a sandwich.

"It was fine until I got a phone call from the school." He stated as he sat down placing his plate on the old wooden table with more force than necessary. "Did you eat yet?"

His question causes me to look down at my hands, whispering softly. "No, I didn't think you would want me too."

"Good because you're grounded. No food for four days, water only. No TV, stereo, or Edward for two weeks starting today." He laid out his instructions. I just nodded, if I were to fight him or scream things would get much worse. I can't talk to my father the way Edward talks to his, the last time I did I got the crap beat out of me. Plus I could eat at school, Edward would buy my lunch, I stand and head to my room. By morning there would be a lock on the refrigerator and pantry that only Charlie had a key to.

"Goodnight Charlie."

"Night Bella."

I was actually getting off easy for this stunt; normally I would at least get a slap. My father was being generous tonight.

When I reached my room I laid in my bed and let, sleep take me. Thoughts of Edward running ramp it.

…**.. **

**(Epov)**

As I watch Bella drive away, I can practically feel my father's anger radiating off of him in waves. Huh, I might get a few bruises tonight, probably not though once I tell him about Mr. Banner grabbing Bella's arm he may think I was justified.

I was wrong, as soon as Bella turned the corner; I was knocked to the ground by my father's slap. I just stared at him, waiting for him to hit me again.

"Get your ass inside the fucking house." He growled out through clenched teeth. I stood and walked through the door acting as though nothing fazed me.

As soon as I was past the threshold I saw my mother sitting on the stairs, just as I felt something hit my back hard and I stumbled to the floor. Again, I stand up and glare at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I want nothing but the best for you and all you do is cause problems and nothing but a beating ever seems to work!" he was screaming now.

"Dad that asshole grabbed her arm." I started to explain but again was cut off by a hard slap.

"That's the problem Edward; I do not care what he did to her! You and your future are my priority and it seems this Bella girl is getting in the way of it. So I'm sending you to an all boys home where you will learn to behave like a proper young man. Maybe find a girl in your own damn class."

"Fuck you!" I scream. "You always told me to look past peoples positions and find the true person, to help those who need it. What are you a fucking hypocrite! I love Bella dad! I fucking love her and there is no one and nothing that will change that!"

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Look Edward I am not a hypocrite it just seems that this girl is going down and dragging you with her. Look I think some separation will do you both some good, if your love is as strong as you claim then it should survive a few years of being apart."

"I'm not leaving her dad, we need each other!"

"And that Edward! He points a finger in my face. That shit right there is why you guys need to be separated at least for a while. I'm not getting into a debate with you we leave at six tomorrow morning."

"What! Dad I at least have to say goodbye to her, I can't just leave her without anything!"

He shook his head. "That is exactly what you will do." Then he turned and walked to his office closing the door in finality. I just stood there in shock.

"Edward honey this is for the best." My mother's soft voice pleading. I turn to her.

"Fuck you, you fucking bitch." I growl. "You let him do this; you let him tear my heart out." At this point, I'm trying desperately to keep my badass composer because I feel the tears stinging my eyes. Threatening to show, letting them know how much I was hurting.

Of course, she sees right through my act, after all a mother knows her son. "Oh honey, this is just a teenage crush." She pleaded trying to place her hand on my cheek; I turn from her and run up the stairs to my room. I need to fucking think; I grab my hidden bottle of jack and take a nice long sip. I lie down on my bed and light a cig, I will think of something. I have to; Bella and I are two parts of the same soul. I cannot function without her, I need her and she needs me. I take another long pull from the bottle. I glance at a photo of us on my bedside table.

"I fucking hate you!" I scream at no one in particular. Just needed a way to vent my anger I know though that sitting here doing nothing is not going to help us.

I sigh and grab the photo running my thumb over her beautiful face.

God baby how will I get us out of this?


	4. Panic

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! **

**Lilmstran, Rowanbronze – Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me especially just coming back from a long absence! Love hearing what you think about the story; I appreciate you taking the time to review! You're the best!**

**So this chapter is a bit longer. **

**Just a warning there is some lemony goodness in this one…..**

**I do not own twilight SM does. I just like to play with her characters… **

**Please review! **

…**.. **

**(Bpov)**

I was jolted awake with an eerie feeling, everything appeared to be fine. Then something hit my window, well tap is a better description. Slowly I sit up and climb out of bed, making my way to the window where I carefully peak out. Shit! I quickly open the damn thing.

"Edward what the hell are you doing here!" I whisper yell as I help him climb into my room. As soon as his feet touch the floor in my room, he kisses me fiercely before whispering against my lips.

"Bella lets go, let's leave." I just stare at him. Walking to my closet, he takes my backpack and a duffel bag and hands them to me. "Pack quickly." He whispers.

"What? Edward we can't just leave." He stopped what he was doing and took me into his arms, bringing his mouth close to my ear.

"Bella we have to go. My dad tried to send me away without letting me tell you. In the morning he was going to take me to Colorado to a boy's school until I am eighteen!" he looked so desperate.

What! They can't take him from me! we belong together, it wasn't even a choice. He was where I belong.

"OK."

Quickly moving around my room grabbing various items but mostly I just pack my clothing. When finished, we head down the stairs, as we open the front door the house phone starts ringing. Without hesitation, we run to Edward's car and take off in an instant. Soon we reach the highway and from there the rest of the world.

…

We reached Seattle in what seemed like record time, ditching the car in a parking lot and make our way to the airport. Edward buys us two tickets with fake names. As we bored the flight, it surprises me to see that we are heading to Florida and that our new names where Marie and Tony mason.

Once we are seated on the flight I cuddle into Edward and was instantly asleep.

"Bella, baby it's time to wake up." I hear, feeling warm breath against my ear making me instantly alert. I open my eyes to see Edward's perfect face.

"Where in Florida already?" I ask through a yawn. Somehow, like always he understands what I say. He nods and smirks at me. We exit the plane and head out side, immediately assaulted by the heat.

"Now what?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders, and gives me his signature smirk.

"Honestly baby I didn't think past getting us the hell out of there. I suppose we need to find a hotel and get a room." So we walked around until we came across one with a reasonable price, they charged us a bit extra though because they can tell we are under eighteen.

I spotted a pay phone and while Edward made the arrangements, I walked up to it and made a call. After a few rings, the machine picked up.

"Charlie, I'm sorry that I took off without a word, but we can't be separated. I love him dad. I know this probably freaked you out like when mom left. But I promise I'm not doing that, I'll be back. I love you and I will call you again soon." Then I hung up the phone.

As I walk back to the room, I can't help but worry for him. I know he can be cruel at times but he wasn't always like that. Lately he has been trying to be a bit more relaxed, part of me thinks he is starting to realize that some of the things he does are awful. But I know he loves me, it's his fear that my mother put in him that causes him to act the way he does.

I step into the room and instantly my lover has me pinned against the door. Kissing my neck, pushing against my body automatically sending chills through me.

"Fuck baby." He growls as he rolls his hips into me. "I'm so stressed out baby, I need you." How could I deny him?

"God Edward I need you too. I love you!"

He picks me up and carries me to the bed. Lying me down as his kisses my neck and makes his way down my collar bone. I sit up, pull my shirt up over my head, and throw it to the side my bra following closely. Edward is pulling the zipper to my pants down staring up at me. God the depth of emotion I can see in his eyes has me shivering with anticipation.

He takes notice and comes up to capture my lips in a sweet yet needy kiss. Slowly he kisses down my neck and then my chest. Paying special attention to my breast, biting and kissing them worshiping my body, he makes his way to my stomach lightly feathering kisses over it he slowly pulls my pants and underwear down.

Swirling his tongue around my navel, before going lower making his way to my center where I was ready for him, only him. God I craved him like a fucking drug, his tongue finds its way to my slit and he licks it slowly causing me to gasp. My gasp quickly turns to a moan as he caresses my clit with his skilled tongue and places two of his long fingers into me. Working me into a moaning, shivering mess on the bed as my first orgasm of the day takes me.

I can feel his smirk against my skin as he takes one last taste before he makes his way up my body. He kisses me; it's so fucking hot that I can taste myself on his lips. He grinds against me, why the fuck does he still have cloths on? I pull on his shirt.

"Off." I demand. He chuckles but sits up and pulls his shirt over his head flinging it onto the floor before leaning back down and kissing me again. He whispers against my lips. "Impatient love?"

Damn right, I'm fucking impatient! My only outward response is to pull at his pants. He laughs; I love his laugh, as he sits up enough to reach his hand down to unbutton his pants. As soon as he does that, I'm pushing them down with him, helping him kick them off, boxers and all discarded on the floor. Now there was nothing between us, like it should be.

"God Bella, you are so beautiful. I love you baby. It's you and me now love, against the world." I smile at him.

"Edward I love you too, together always." I whisper my voice filled with need. He leans down and kisses me, moving one arm next to my shoulder to support himself and his other to my right leg lifting it around his hips, instantly I bring my left to join it. His kiss is intense as if he is trying to pour all his love into me at once, I feel him press against my entrance.

I bring one hand up and tangle it into his hair and my other presses against his ass encouraging him to enter me. Slowly as if to torture he presses into me, we both moan at the feeling. It always makes me feel like I'm at home, that he is where I belong.

This time it's not rushed sex, it's making love. Expressing the feelings, we have for each other, worshiping each other. He holds me close as he moves within me, whispering about his love and promises to get us through this. Sweat is dripping from his back and brow, hair damp and wild because I pull and tug at it. I'm so close to my release that I can barely breath.

He moves a hand under my ass and lifts it just a bit off the bed the new angle causing the pressure to build. He brings his lips to my neck and kisses gently not once stopping or pausing in his thrusts; He bits me then, and thrust hard into me with a furious pace desperate to bring me over the edge.

"Edward!" I clench around him riding the waves of pleasure he has brought me, he continues to move within me at a slower pace trying to prolong my orgasm. My spasms slow and he picks up the pace again soon finding his own release. I love watching him cum; he looks so beautiful and carefree it's breathtaking. He collapses on top of me, breathing heavy I continue to run my fingers through his hair.

He sits up supporting himself on his forearms. "I love you Bella." He whispers bringing his lips to mine again.

We lay like that for a while, just basking in the connection we share. Well until my stomach growls causing us to laugh. He gently pulls out of me and pulls me into a quick embrace before getting up from the bed and grabbing his bag and laying it on the bed. He sits down and pulls out a few sandwiches from his bag. We eat silently.

"Edward, will you hold me?" I ask softly once we have finished. He pulls me to him and covers us up. "Always love." He whispers. Slowly I feel myself drifting to sleep; I'm always comfortable with him.

…**.. **

**(Epov)**

Fuck, I love my woman, my mate, my life, my reason for existence. I hate how people always say we are too young to know what true love is, that we couldn't experience it because we are immature and it's an illusion we just think it's real. Ha! Fuck them we know it's real, we belong together and nothing will ever change that.

I pull my sleeping angel closer to me, kissing her neck. She sighs contently and leans into my touch. I can't believe they tried to separate us. Don't they know I need her like I need air? Those fucking assholes! I sigh. I'm going to need to find a job to support us; hopefully I will be able to find something soon. When she wakes, we will have to figure that out, I have some money but not enough to support us for long.

We left our cell phones in her room when we left so they couldn't track where we went. I won't let them take her from me, I would rather die we both would. It's hard to keep my eyes open; slowly I relax drifting into some much needed sleep.


	5. New Friends

**I do not own twilight SM does, I just borrow her characters and place them in my twisted world. **

**Enjoy! REVIEW!**

…**..**

**(Epov) **

"Edward, wake up sexy." I feel her warm breath against my ear causing me to shiver. I am very much aware of the beautiful form leaning over me, straddling me. The sheet wrapped around my waist is the only thing that separates us; I run my left hand from her thigh up her body to the nape of her neck. Opening my eyes, I place light pressure on her neck and she comes down and takes my lips in hers, my right hand grips her hip and I push her hips down onto my covered erection.

"Yes baby?" I moan huskily against her lips. In response, she rolls her hips down on my hard length causing a hiss to escape me. She sits up and stares down at me.

"Well, I was going to suggest going to get food. But now I think you should eat me." She pushes down on me again to prove her point. Fuck, I love naughty Bella; I want to fuck the shit out of her when she talks like that. Bringing both my hands to her hips, I grip them tightly before flipping us over. Grinding myself into her core, can feel her heat through the sheet.

"My pleasure love." I whisper against the soft flesh behind her ear. Slowly I move down her body feathering light kisses in my wake, stopping to nip in some places earning me a moan. A loud knock at the door startles us out of our lust filled haze.

"Fuck." I growl. Jumping up quickly, throwing on some boxers heading to the door. I pause only to smirk at Bella as she laughs at my frustration and obvious arousal. Running my hands through my hair I go to open the the fuck is it with people; they love to interrupt me! This better fucking be important. I grip the handle as another knock sounds, taking a quick look at my girl making sure she is covered I open the door.

"What." I sneer at the guy who sold us the room.

"Dude, either pay for another day or get lost." Came his aggravated tone, I look over at Bella to see what she wants to do.

"Let's go somewhere else." She mouths to me.

Turning back to the guy radiating creep. "We will be out in thirty." He nods as I slam the door shut. She starts laughing hysterically. I go up to her and tickle her. "What's so funny baby?" I ask. She can barely breath but I can make out the "You" she was able to get out. I get up and head to the bathroom.

"Well you would be a little upset if someone interrupted your breakfast." I toss over my shoulder while walking into the bathroom, I start the shower, I don't bother closing the door I'm sure she will join me.

Stepping under the warm spray instantly I feel more relaxed, I start washing myself and sure enough, I feel thin arms wrap around me.

"Sorry your breakfast was interrupted, I can make it better though." She mumbles softly against my back as her hand grips my erection. I couldn't help it I moan, bracing one hand on the shower wall for support. We didn't have a lot of time so she made quick work of me, we quickly got out of the shower and before long we were walking down the street hand in hand. Did I fucking mention I love her hands?

Honestly, I can't get enough of her. I want her all the time; she seems to want the same though. Her sudden stop caught my attention bringing me out of my thoughts. She is looking at a Mc Donald's.

"Hey baby you hungry? Let's get something to eat." I say as I pull her towards the restaurant. We got our food but I picked up an application too. She was staring at me as if I had grown an extra head. I filled it out, trying to ignore her stares until finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What Bella?" I snapped. She just smirks at me.

"Edward, why the fuck are you applying for a job here?"

I smile at her, did she really think we could live here without jobs. "Bella I need a job so we can eat or have a place to stay. Or would you rather we sleep on the streets? I have money baby but not a lot and we will run out soon."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she went and got an application we both made sure to use our fake names.

We turned in our applications with a promise to come see the manager the following day for an interview. We walk around the rest of the day filling out applications.

"Baby it's going to be dark soon we should find another place to stay."

She nods at me, we find this little hotel and I get us a room, again having to pay extra because we are underage. It all feels fucking surreal, I hope I find a job soon the money I have will only last a few more days at best. Which means we could be sleeping on the streets, it will be harder to protect her on the snuggled up in the bed at the hotel, neither of us in the mood for sex.

"Edward, do you think we will be ok?" she whispers. I feel a pang in my chest I honestly don't know how to answer her.

"Yea baby we will be fine, don't worry I will take care of you. Haven't I always? Nothing will happen to us." I whisper against her neck and place a soft kiss there.

I don't want her to worry but we needed to get jobs.

…**.. **

"Fuck!" yell out. I'm so fucking useless, two fucking days of searching for jobs with nothing to show for it. Not a fucking thing and now I'm out of fucking money, we are going to sleep on the streets. Today instead of job hunting, we have been looking for a remotely safe place to stay the night. I sit on the ground with my head held in my hands. She sits next to me.

"Edward, its ok, we will be fine, we knew this was a possibility." God I love my girl, trying to cheer me up when I failed her. I pull her against me and just hold her. I feel her tense against me and I look up, to see this kid. If you could call him a kid, he was fucking huge!

"Hey guys, you looking for a place to stay? Me and Rosie are squatting at this warehouse, it's safe and warm and I'm sure there is enough room for all of us." He asked us standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I stood in front of Bella. "How are we supposed to trust you?" I growl. He just smirks.

"You can't but what else you gonna fucking do? You guys are new on the streets and we have been out for a few years now. We could help you but if you would rather battle on your own then that's fine." He starts to turn.

Fuck I don't know what to do I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with him and if anything happened I will make sure Bella gets the fuck out.

"Wait!" I yell out. "We will come with you, thank you." He stopped and turning to face me.

"Good choice man, we can protect our girls together. Follow me I'll take you there now." With that he turned I grabbed Bella's hand and as we followed him through the streets I leaned in and whispered.

"Baby if this is a trap or gets dangerous I want you to run and don't turn back." She looks at me with worry etched on her face but nods in agreement. I'm glad she didn't fight me.

We follow him through a maze of alleyways until we reach a big warehouse with broken windows here and there. The big dude stops. "Ok Guys this is home, when you enter you need to tap the door 3 times then pause then hit it twice otherwise you may get hurt." He says as we approach the entrance to the warehouse. I push Bella behind me. The dude knocks on the door the same way he had instructed us to do and then opened it.

"Rose! I brought home some strays that needed some help. They're going to stay here for a bit." He shouted as he walked in, we followed very cautious; it was dark inside, even darker when the door where candles here and there some lit and some not.

"Emmett you ass! How come you brought them here we don't know them!" came a female voice.

"Babe there new on the streets, remember what that was like? Come on don't throw them out." I hear Emmett say pleading in his voice.

As my eyes adjusted, I could make out a tall blond girl. She looked over us. "Alright, but if they try anything not only will they be out but so will you." She snaps. She then turned to Bella.

"I'm Rosalie." She said a little softer. Bella smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is Edward." I nodded to her. Rosalie smiled. "Sorry I must seem like a bitch, but trust me you can never be too careful out here." I nodded in understanding.

"So where do we sleep?" I asked. They laughed.

"Dude where ever you want although I suggest with us tonight and you can look for a spot of your own tomorrow. There are still some dangerous things here and you can't be careful to avoid what you can't see. You can borrow one of our blankets too, but tomorrow we will have to find you guys your own."

"Yea thank you." I sat down next to them on the blankets pulling Bella onto my lap. We talked for a bit, we told them our story. They told us about the streets and to be careful of just about everyone. Soon it was late and we all lay down, I pulled Bella close to me and listened to her breathe. I fucking love how good she is to me. I was almost asleep when I heard moaning coming from where Emmett and rose where supposed to be sleeping. I guess Emmett is trying to get back on her good side. I snuggle closer to Bella, trying to ignore the sounds they were making. But I am a teenage male, so yea it got to me.

I felt Bella's hand rub against my covered length, I gasped. Shit! I thought she was asleep. I look down at her; her beautiful brown eyes met mine, I pull her up towards my face and bring my lips to her. "Bella, are you trying to start something?" I whisper against her lips.

She smirks, she replies by pulling my zipper down. Fuck, did I mention how much I love her? "Well Edward, they started it. I just thought we could have some fun of our own, aren't you turned on by it?" Smiling I push myself into her hand, raising an eyebrow. She giggled quietly. I captured her lips with mine and shifted us so I was on top of her. Thank god, she wore a skirt today; I reach under it pulling her panties down as she pulls my pants and boxers down to my mid-thigh.

I kiss her as I slowly rub my tip at her entrance teasing her. She pushes her hips up trying to get me inside her, groaning when her attempt fails. "What is it you want baby?" I whisper.

"I want you inside me.," she almost moans her voice needy.

I push into her as soon as the words leave her mouth; placing my mouth over hers to stifle her load moan. She can get rather loud. Pulling back I thrust hard, she lifts off the floor and my mouth muffles the sound she emits. This will be interesting, trying to be quite.

"shh.. baby." I whisper against her lips. From there I set a vigorous pace, I thrust into her with as much force as I dare. She loves it when I take her like this. She places her legs around my middle back causing me to go deeper. Fuck! I moan into her mouth, my efforts to keep her quiet are futile because even with my mouth on hers she is still loud. Aww fuck it I don't care.

"God Edward!" she cries out. I turn my head to the side offering my neck to her, she bits me, and I thrust harder bringing my one hand in between us and rub her clit. I whisper in her ear. "Baby…come.. For me." I empathize with each thrust. I'm not going to last much longer plus I'm sure the others have heard her. Shit, they might have heard me.

I continue, to thrust loving the feel of her, suddenly her walls clench around me. "Fuck Edward, oh god!" she yells as she comes. I keep thrusting into her, fuck almost there. A few more and I'm falling into my own bliss. I collapse on top of her and we just lay there for a few moments. I put most of my weight on my forearms.

"Damn you guys are loud." I hear Emmett's voice and then a sound like someone getting hit.

"Emmett shut up." Rose scolds him. I couldn't help it I had to laugh I had forgotten they were here at the end. I looked at Bella and she had a small blush on her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed her. She smiled up at me, as I said who gives a fuck.

I say loud enough for them to hear. "Round two?" we all laugh.

"Shit, we will never get any sleep." Em whines, causing us all to laugh more. Slowly I slide out of her and pull up my pants; pulling her into my arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Go to sleep!" rose and Em yell at the same time. Again, laughter echoed through the warehouse. Making me think maybe, we will be ok after all.


	6. parental reality

**Please review!**

**Just a reminder I am going through all the chapters and editing them when necessary before reposting. I want to apologize again for the long absence. I am back on though and I intend to finish the story. **

**Thank you for the review tuti!**

**I do not own twilight or have any claim to any of the characters; I use them in my stories. SM owns twilight. **

…

**(ChPOV)**

Who the hell is calling at this hour! I grab the phone from the nightstand. "Hello?" I growl.

"Charlie where is Edward? Is he and Bella there?" Carlisle panicked voice caught me off-guard. I sit up, as I do I hear the door shut, I start to get out of bed.

"Carlisle what are you talking about?"

"Charlie please go see if they are there, Edward took off."

I dropped the phone and run to the front door, I make it out the front door in time to see the taillights turn the corner. I run back in the house hang up on Edward's father, call the station, and put an APB out on the car, and then I head back out and get into my curser. The damn thing won't start!

Getting out I open the hood, that little fucker disabled my car! I was walking back into the house when Carlisle showed up, jumping out of his car and running up to me.

"Are they here?" he demands.

"No, I just missed them. I would have had them except your son decided to incapacitate my car." He looked bemused. Shaking my head I walk to his vehicle and climb into the passenger side, he drives us to the police station. We reported the kids as runaways; so far, nothing had come up, after a few hours of waiting the blaming started.

Pacing Carlisle started yelling. "This is all that girls fault! He has a bright future ahead of him but he has let this girl cloud his judgment! I bristled.

I stood to face him. "Carlisle, my daughter did not plan this! Your son is the one always leading her into trouble! The shouting matched continued until one of my deputies had to separate us.

When I got home later that night, there was a message from her.

…**. **

**(CPOV) **

That imbecile! Blame my son, my Edward! God Edward you are throwing everything away! I can't deal with this, heading straight to Edward's room I open the door almost expecting to find him in there. It is empty, I tear threw his room looking for any clues as to where he went throwing things looking in things, desperate to find something.

After an hour, I have a pile of contraband. How could I have not known? Esme walked in and gasped. "I had no idea." She whispered. I nodded.

On the dresser, I had laid out everything I had found. Two bottles of jack, a big bag with little bags of pot in it, another smaller bag of pot, a grinder, bong, pipe, rolling papers, lighter, some pills, white powder, porn, condoms, pictures of him and Bella having intercourse. I wrote down everything that I had found.

I walked past my beautiful wife and head to the kitchen I get a large garbage bag and returned to the room. I grab everything and place it in the garbage bag; Esme follows me as I walk down stairs and into the back yard. I quickly started the fire pit as the flame built I threw the bag in the center.

I turn and Esme is already in the house, walking in I notice her sitting at the counter crying, holding our sons baby picture.

"I can't believe this Carlisle; I thought I was a good mother." I hug her close.

"You are a good mother, but we can only influence so much dear. Anyway I'm sure it's just a phase, once this girl is away from him, I am sure he will do better." I kiss her gently and then head back up to his room to make sure I did not miss anything. As I started up the steps, her voice stops me.

"What if Bella is pregnant Carlisle? Do you think that's why they ran away?" I sigh as worry shoots through me.

"I don't know." I answered her and then started back up the stairs. I never thought about her becoming pregnant but it is a possibility. If she is that will complicate everything, I would have to find a way to see if she will give the baby up or terminate. They are too young for that responsibility; I guess there is no reason to stress it until we know.

…**.**

After another hour or so, I give up my search, and head down to my wife. I find her asleep on the bed holding Edwards baby picture. I sit on the edge of the bed and look down at her. I have let all my anger out and now I don't know what to do. I feel tears make their way down my face. What can I do? I tried to do everything I could for him, give him everything. Maybe that was the problem. I mean we have money, but he chose to deal drugs. Why?

A sob escapes me without my permission. I run my hands threw my hair. God I failed him! My youngest son, I failed him. His brother wasn't like this; another sob makes its way out. My oldest son, I lost him and now I have lost Edward. I feel Esme shift beside me then pull me to her. She holds me as I cry, thinking of Edward, also thinking of Mason. It's like losing him all over again; sometimes I can still hear him.

**Flashback **

"Dad, I have a date tonight! I'm taking Angela out; I am taking her where you took mom!" Mason tells me excitedly. I laugh and remind him to be a gentleman, and to remember his curfew. He waves at me as he takes off for the night.

…

This is so unlike Mason to miss curfew, I try calling his cell a few times with no answer. About three AM I am about to call the cops when a knock sounds at the door. He must have left his house key.

I open the door. "Mason where have.. Oh Officer Can I help you?" I ask the man at my door.

"Mr. Cullen, I am Officer Black and I am sorry, but your son was in a bad car accident. The young lady he was with was rushed to the hospital we are not sure if she will make it. Sir your son Mason unfortunately died on impact."

…**. **

**(CHPOV)**

I replay her message over and over, just happy to hear her voice. To know she is ok, I miss her. I know I was to strict, god I was awful. I pushed her away, I traced the number I know she is in Florida. A pay phone, I want to get her and drag her home. But I can't bring myself to do that.

She said she would be back, when she does I will be the father I should have been. I'll tell her how sorry I am how I know I was harsh.

That damn Cullen boy better take care of her, she said she loved him. I believe her, I'm so worried, they are so young and the world is a dark place.

I want to send her money; I don't want her to live a hard life. I have always wanted the best for her. I wanted her to finish school, get married, and walk her down the aisle, watch my grandchildren grow. God I screwed up!

I head to the phone; I am going to change my message in an attempt to get her to call my cell if I am not home. I press the record button.

"Bella if this is you, please baby call my cell phone. I am not mad, I am just very worried. I love you too."

I head back to my spot on the couch. I just didn't want her to end up like her mother. Shit! Her mother, I forgot to tell her what was going on! I grab the phone and call my ex-wife. It goes to voicemail.

"Renee, Bella ran off with the Cullen boy. I thought you might want to know." Then I hang up the phone. Let's see how long it takes her to return my call.

…**..**

Two days, it took her two days to return my call. Then she screamed at me, as if I'm the one who took off. Fucking bitch! Our daughter is missing and all she cares about is to play the blame game, she didn't even ask how long she had been gone. If I found her, she didn't ask anything about our daughter, just yelled at me for not keeping a better eye on her.

…**. **

**I know its short, I am sorry. Like I said this is just a look into how the parents feel and what they are doing. The next chapter will be back to our favorite couple. **

**Anyway please review. **


End file.
